Obliviate
by ImInYourMemories
Summary: The aftermath of Malfoy Manor left our three heroes with physical and mental scars that can't be undone. Hermione's torture went too far and now Ron has to help her learn how to function in the world once again. This is an agonizing reality of what could've happened and it's bringing out the raw emotions of our favorite characters. RonXHermione.
1. Chapter One

**A/N:** This is not my first story on this site, but I just don't feel like using my old account...I'd rather start over new. This is a fanfiction story, which means this is written from my imagination. So things are very different and characters may act different than the movies or books…the books were 10x's better than the movies, by the way. Please review :) I'm 6 months pregnant, so please be nice in your reviews for a couple months. I'll update soon :) Thank you and good night.

* * *

 **Obliviate**

-Chapter 1-

* * *

Ron and Harry waited in complete agony on the staircase, watching Bellatrix emotionally torment the barely conscious Hermione. Ron couldn't believe his eyes…he already had to hear her screams of pain until her voice was practically disappearing fast, but now he heard her gasping for a simple breath and blood left her body. He wasn't sure where. He knew she was bleeding from her arms and legs from the amount of times Bellatrix used that curse on her, but there was another place that was bleeding profoundly. He couldn't see her face and her body was oddly laying on the floor, as if her limbs her out of place. It made him hurt just looking at her. "Greyback may have her now, but just one last time…let me make sure she dies never knowing if anyone loved her or if she even knew who she was." Bellatrix lifted her wand.

Ron wanted to scream and run to shield Hermione, but Harry held him back. _–I cannot watch this! Please don't make me watch this!-_ Unable to handle the situation, Ron went into desperation and held his head in Harry's arm. Harry wasn't taken aback by this action, since he knew how much Hermione meant to Ron. Hermione was Harry's best friend, lifeline, and closest he ever had to a sister. This was extremely painful for him as well, but he couldn't imagine the physical and emotional abuse Hermione had endured…

"Crucio!"

...

No matter how much everyone tried…Hermione hadn't woken up since the last curse Bellatrix put on her…after the escape, Ron had thought Hermione was dead. How could he not? She was white as a ghost, blood everywhere, and she wasn't moving at all…deadly limp in his arms. Could he blame her? Not only had she been beaten and tortured, Bellatrix threatened to slit Hermione's throat with her sharp knife and a chandelier fell on her...glass shards were everywhere...it was a nightmare. A blood filled nightmare. It wasn't until Bill finally ripped Hermione from his arms did he know that she had a chance to stay alive. "Let me go heal her, Ron." Fleur said from next to Bill, who already began rushing Hermione inside.

Ron went to follow him, but he heard Harry screaming from behind him. He turned and saw Dobby with a knife in his chest…oh no…

He saw Luna, the wandmaker, and Griplock around as well…he just didn't know how they survived, but it was clear, Dobby gave up everything for Harry and his friends…

He witnessed Dobby pass and the Wandmaker helped Harry wrap him up in a blanket and Harry finally went up to Ron with tearful eyes. "Lets…let's go check on our girl, yeah?" He said with a heavy voice, with a heavier heart. Ron couldn't even make an emotion as Harry led him inside. "It's been a traumatizing day, I know, but you need to snap out of this." Harry told him as they walked up the steps. "Hermione needs you."

"I love her, Harry." Ron whispered suddenly, stopping in front of the door. "I love her and I couldn't protect her…how pathetic is that?"

"Not pathetic at all. Ron, we did everything we could in a timely manner. The main thing is that she's not dead." Harry told him. "I know you love her, Ron. Trust me, I know. I can feel it and I have felt it for many years. You can't look back anymore. You have to look forward."

"Harry, what if there is nothing to look forward to?" Ron told him with sad eyes. "That curse…that curse destroys the mind. Harry, what if she's unconscious forever? What if she never wakes? What if she doesn't remember anything? What if she doesn't remember…me?"

"Ron, even if that did happen…could you honestly look me in the eyes and tell me you'd let her go?" Harry tested him, knowing the answer. "Of course you wouldn't…you could never give her up. Ron, don't lose hope. Hermione is a hero to us. She's saved our asses loads of times. She's strong and conquers everything. She'll be fine."

…and yet, days later she still hadn't awaken. Harry had to leave with Griplock, but Bill took Ron's place so Harry wouldn't be alone with that awful goblin. Ron couldn't leave Hermione, nor did Harry even ask him to. Ron just wanted to be close to the girl he loved. He almost lost her. They lost Dobby and almost lost Hermione…if it wasn't for Dobby, Hermione would be dead too. Tortured by Bellatrix, given to Greyback, who would've had his way with Hermione any way he wanted…Ron had pure rage in his heart just thinking about it.

"Ron?" Harry's exhausted voice entered with caution. He didn't know if Ron was in a good mental state right now, since Fleur and Luna let him know that Ron had barricade himself in Hermione's room. When he saw no threat, he proceeded in. "Any change?"

"No." Ron growled. "Of course not."

"Ron, don't think that way." Harry told him, sitting at the end of Hermione's bed. "Hermione would smack you for giving up on her."

"I'm not giving up!" He raised his voice. "I haven't sat here without food or a proper bath because I gave up. I haven't lost so many days of sleep because I gave up. I'll never give up on her…just like how she never gave up on me."

"Well I'm not continuing the mission without you or Hermione…so I'm staying until she awakes." Harry patted Hermione's foot. "Trust me, I've discovered I'm lost without you two."

Ron looked up at Harry and blinked. "Bloody hell…you look like hell."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Thanks, mate."

"Sorry." Ron sighed. "Did you find the horcrux?"

"Yes. It's downstairs." Harry explained. "We had no time to destroy it, but it's there. Bill was a lot of help, that he was…but I still missed you guys. It was really difficult doing anything at the last second without Hermione's last second plans."

"I understand." Ron looked back at Hermione. "I just want to hear her voice and see her eyes…"

"You will." Harry told him. "I have a good feeling."


	2. Chapter Two

**-Chapter 2-**

Hermione had awoken that same day…terrified. She had no idea who she was, how to speak normally, or even how to use a restroom. Fleur helped her with the personal things, but it broke everyone's heart that Hermione didn't even know how to speak or any meanings to words…the smartest girl in the world had her mind destroyed by a witch…

Either way, Ron and Harry weren't leaving her behind, but they had to save Hogwarts. Bill and Fleur were not allowing Hermione to leave with them, so they snuck her out when everyone was asleep. Hermione was scared, but found a powerful bond with the boys, so she trusted them with everything. She never talked, but she sure loved to hang on to Ron. As they rode the dragon, she sure loved when Ron protectively held her close and didn't let go. After meeting Dumbledore's long lost brother, they reached the school. Everything tried to understand why Hermione was the way she was, but nobody had time to adjust completely. Ron thought it was going to be difficult, but Hermione never left his side.

It was difficult for him to see her react when everyone thought Harry was dead in Hagrid's arms. That was her friend helping her…how could this have happened? Not to mention when Ron cried for his dead brother, Hermione stayed close and cried too, which made Ron feel a little better knowing she felt pain like he did. She connected with him on some level…no matter what, Bellatrix would never take away her heart of gold.

Ron's mother was the one to kill Bellatrix. Mrs. Weasley said it was to avenge Hermione, but Ron still thought it was because she just despised the woman. He figured it was that.

He remembered when the snake almost got them…he was so afraid that even though they had made it through hell and back, they would die…just like that. Neville saving them meant the world to Ron, because now Hermione gets to discover life once again. He told Neville he was in debt to him always, no matter what.

Everything was silent, expect for the cheers of victory and the cries for the dead…Ron took Hermione away from it all and rocked her back and forth to sleep in the Gryffindor corridor. He didn't want to be around all those people. He just wanted to be with his girl…the girl he loved and he hoped one day would understand how to love him again the way she used to. The secret passage opened and Ron winced, holding Hermione's body closer to him as she slept peacefully. It was just instinct to shudder in fear. He knew he didn't have to anymore, but it was still out of instinct. He didn't want her hurt again. He didn't know what he would do if he ever heard her scream again…

"Ron…" Harry's utterly drained voice greeted as he sat down across from Ron, who had yet to open his eyes. "Are you two okay?"

"I'm waiting…"

"Waiting?"

"For her to tell me to buck up and go be with my family…" Ron whispered, rubbing his head on hers. "For her to smack me over the head and say "hands off!". For her to lecture me about how dirty and stinky I am. For her to tell me she loves me too…what if I never hear those words, Harry?"

"You will, Ron." Harry told him. "It may be a long time, but we'll work with her. Yes, it's like starting from the very beginning, but that's okay. That's alright. I'll wait a whole lifetime just to hear Hermione tell me to quit…to quit…blaming myself for her state…"

Ron's eyes shot open and he adjusted to look at Harry, who couldn't face him. "Harry…"

"It's all my fault you're suffering from everything." Harry told him. "Hermione wouldn't be like this and Fred would be alive…you wouldn't be utterly traumatized and you would have the girl of your dreams tell you how she feels. I've destroyed not only everyone's lives around me, but I've destroyed yours and Hermione's…I don't know how your family could ever look at me again…I'm the reason Fred is dead."

"Harry, please stop." Ron's voice cracked as he almost broke into sobs, rocking Hermione faster. "Please, I beg of you to stop. Don't ever blame yourself for any of this, Harry. I made my choice and so did Hermione…even after what happened to her, she choice to still be help us. You should've seen her, Harry. When she saw Hagrid holding your body, she was hysterical. She was worse than Ginny. She couldn't believe that you were gone. You and I are all she knows…that's it. And if you were gone, she'd lost half of her heart. Even in the state of mind she's in right now, Harry, I really do believe with all my heart and soul that she would've died for you out there."

"Ron, you even told me yourself after you saved me when I got the sword from the lake that you were going to marry Hermione after the war was over." Harry reminded Ron, who winced again at the painful memory. "Isn't that what you said?"

"Yes…" Ron whispered. The tears came faster and didn't stop. "I was going to be her hero. I was going to spin her around and kiss her. I was going to get down on one knee and tell her to marry me. I was going to listen to my mom and Ginny plan our wedding. I was going to go with her to get her parents' memories back and bring them back home for the wedding…I was going to write my vows…I was going to watch Hermione come down the aisle with her father in a beautiful white dress…" He bit his lip. "But that's going to wait a few more years…maybe more…one war is over, Harry, but my battle has just begun. Hermione's war is just beginning. And I'm ready to be her front line solider to stand with her and fight with her. I know my family is right behind us…especially my mom, who killed the witch who did this to her…and Fred…who I know is watching over her from now on." Ron looked to Harry. "Please join her battle…she needs an army."

"I'll be right next to you guys." Harry told him, feeling a bit more confident. "I promise you…you and Hermione…I promise to never leave you guys."

When Ron's family found them to tell them it was time to head back to the Burrow…they found Harry asleep in a chair, while Ron was sound asleep, laying on the couch next to Hermione, who was curled up in his arms.


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: Whatever is in parenthesis is translation to what Hermione is saying because some of it could be hard to understand. Thanks for reading and reviewing :)**

* * *

 **-Chapter 3-**

 _A month later..._

As the Weasley Family, Hermione, and Harry enjoyed their breakfast together in calm conversations, a knock on the door caught everyone's attention. "Are we expecting anyone?" Molly asked, getting up, and Arthur following her actions.

Ron found Hermione's hand and took it, squeezing it in comfort. They both smiled at each other. "How'd you sleep?" He asked, slowly, as his parents went to the door.

Hermione took a minute to process his question, trying to remember the definitions of "How" and "Sleep", and then she nodded with a smile. "G-g-g-g-g-g-g-…" She lost her smile when everyone at the table gave her a sympathetic look, but she saw the encouraging patience on Ron's facial expression and tried again. "Guu-u-d-d…g-uud." (Good)

Ron, Harry, Ginny, and George had big smiles on their faces now. "Wonderful, Hermione!" Ginny told her, running to her to give her a hug.

"Hermione, dear." The kids looked to the kitchen's doorway, and saw Molly and Arthur standing there. Arthur had a serious, but troubled expression, while Molly looked worried. "Come." She waved the girl over. Hermione slowly got up, as did Ron. "No, Ron." Ron froze, glaring at his parents. "I'm sorry, my son, but the Minister of Magic is here and needs to speak with her…alone."

Ron's eyes went wide. "What? The Minister of Magic? What is he going to do?" _Please, don't take her!_ "Mom, dad, don't make her do this, alone! Please let me go!" He panicked.

Arthur gave his son a small smile. "Relax, Ron." Ron stiffened. "Your mom and I aren't leaving the room. Someone has to explain to her what's happening."

Ron frowned. "Why can't I do that?"

"Because of what's he's going to discuss with us isn't something you'll want to hear." His father told his son.

Ron's eyes went wide and he went pale. "WHAT?" He ran his fingers through his hair in distress and he took a deep breath and exhaled. "Just let me know when she's done, so I can comfort her, alright?" Before anyone could answer, Ron went out the backdoor with a SLAM.

Everyone in the room looked to Hermione, who was almost in tears. She didn't understand why Ron was angry, and it worried her. She didn't understand a word his parents and he were yelling about. She looked to Molly. "R-r-n…w-ear?" (Ron, where?)

Molly used her fingers to fix Hermione's hair with a smile. "He's OK. He'll come back." She said slowly, making sure Hermione understood and wasn't upset.

Hermione looked unsure after she processed Molly's words, but nodded anyways. "G-guud." (Good)

Molly and Arthur led her into the family room, where a man Hermione had once met after the battle, was standing. He gave her a big smile and held out his hand to shake. Hermione took it and forced a smile. "Miss Granger. Always good to see you." He said, somewhat slowly.

Hermione nodded. "G-guud." (Good)

Arthur put a hand on Hermione's shoulder and looked to Kingsley. "Her favorite word now and days is "good", and we don't know why."

Kingsley nodded. "She wants everything to be good, I believe." He motioned for Hermione to sit down in a chair while he sat down next to her. Molly and Arthur sat on the other couch, holding hands. "Hermione. My name is Kingsley." He said, knowing she wouldn't remember his name. "How are you?"

Hermione looked to Molly and Arthur for reassurance. When they nodded at her, she turned back to Kingsley. "G-uud." (Good)

Kingsley looked unsatisfied. "Hermione, what have you learned?" Hermione bit her lip. "What else do you know?" Hermione looked around, like she was looking for something. "Hermione, pay attention." Kingsley said, sounding serious and harsh.

Arthur glared. "Kingsley."

"She must explain to me what she knows, Arthur." Kingsley said. "If-"

"A-a-a-a-t-t-t-en-t-t…" Hermione stuttered to try and pronounce "Attention", but soon got frustrated. "A-a-a-t-t-ent-t-t-ion…whe-t m-men?" (Attention, what mean?)

Kingsley gave a smile. He looked to Molly and Arthur, who were also smiling. "She's striving to pronounce words and she questions what the words are. Good." He looked to Hermione, who wanted an answer. "Attention means Look At Me."

Hermione sighed. "Lu-uuk…" (Look)

Kingsley nodded. "Look at me." He shifted in his seat. "Hermione, what's Molly's last name?"

Hermione's eyes went wide at the big question. She looked to Molly, who gave her an encouraging smile. "M-mo-l-l-l-y…" (Molly)

"Yes, Molly. Last name?"

"Her-my-own-ee Gran-g-er." She answered, figuring since she was taught "last name" meant her full name. (Hermione Granger)

Kingsley looked impatient again. "No. Not Hermione Granger." Hermione suddenly looked confused. Isn't that what Ron taught her? "Molly Weasley. Say Molly Weasley."

"M-ol-l-y…" This was a new word, so now she had to process trying to pronounce it in her head before she answered. (Molly)

"Answer me, Hermione."

Another new word to Hermione. "An…an-swear….whe-t?" (Answer, what?)

Kingsley's fist clenched in frustration. "That's not important, Hermione. What's Molly's last name?"

Hermione sensed Kingsley anger and got scared. She looked around in fright, worrying Molly and Arthur. "R-r-n!" (Ron)

"No, Hermione." Kingsley said, more sternly. He snapped his fingers to get her to look at him. It worked. "Attention."

Hermione's mind was on overload and got up. "R-r-n!" (Ron)

"Sit down, Miss Granger!" Kingsley snapped.

Arthur stood up, along with Molly. Kingsley got up as well. "Lower your voice in my house, Kingsley."

"She isn't listening, Arthur." Kingsley told him. He watched as Molly tried to keep Hermione in her arms, when Hermione was trying to run out of the room. "Hermione is NOT in a good place in her head. I want her in St. Mugo's. Immediately."

"For what!"

"A psychological evaluation." Kingsley answered. "If we don't help her soon, her mind will continue to disappear before your eyes. I'll make an appointment for tomorrow morning and owl you the time. Because if she doesn't work to help herself-"

Molly gasped. "But she is!"

"-she will be taken away from you!"

All Hermione understood was "taken away" and she began crying. "Nn-nn-nn!" (No! No! No!)

Molly clutched her. "Oh, my girl, calm down."

Arthur wasn't happy. "There isn't any way in hell anyone can take her away! She's over eighteen! She's an adult! She can-"

"-make choices on her own?" Kingsley finished. "Wrong. If she's unable to function in our world, or any world without help, we have no choice, but to-"

"R-r-r-r-ron!" She suddenly said. She didn't understand why Ron wasn't already with her. At night, when she was scared, she call for him and he immediately run in. And now he's not. She then began screaming. "RON!" (Ron! RON!)

Everyone was suddenly on alert. Hermione said Ron's name. His full name. Not a good sign.

George, Harry, and Ginny ran into the room. Molly looked to them. "George, hurry and get Ron!" George ran out of the house while Molly led Hermione to Harry, who sat her down and hugged her protectively.

Kingsley sighed. "Maybe St. Mugo's is the best-"

"St. Mugo's!" Harry and Ginny yelled out.

Ginny looked angry. "What are you planning? Sticking her into a white room and leaving her there?"

"Nn! Nn! Nn!" Hermione gasped out. "Dunt leeve m-me!" (No! Don't leave me!)

Harry pulled her tighter to him, while shooting Ginny a look. "We will never leave you."

"No, Ginny, we would never-" Arthur started.

The backdoor slammed open and Ron suddenly came into the room, out of breath and looking terrified. George came in behind him.

Hermione saw Ron. "R-r-r-on-n!"

Harry and Ginny moved out of the way. Ron ran to her and that's when Hermione let everything she had in her out in tears. Ron held her as he glared at Kingsley and then his parents. "I told you to let me stay." He growled out. And then he lifted her up into his arms and went upstairs to put her to bed, not caring if they were done questioning her or not.

He laid her down into her bed and tucked her in, she still crying and gripping his hand. "Duunt leeve m-me der, R-r-n…" She was having trouble saying his name again. (Don't Leave Me There, Ron)

Ron didn't care if she struggled with his name. He didn't care if she ever got it right. But he did care, though, of why she told him not to leave her THERE. Where the hell is THERE? What did Kingsley say to her to traumatize her so? His blood boiled.

"Ron."

Ron jumped in surprise off the bed and he looked to Hermione, and was relieved he didn't wake her up, even though he didn't notice she was asleep. He saw Ginny standing there, looking disappointed when she saw Hermione. "Can this wait, Ginny?" He was still pissed.

Ginny sighed. "You have every right to be angry with me."

Ron narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"Well…before you came in, Hermione was in tears when Harry and I came in to comfort her. Kingsley said something about St. Mugo's and I thought…well…you know what I thought." Ron nodded, immediately knowing what she was thinking. "So I yelled out what I thought. I was harsh about it. And what Hermione caught was when I said that we were just going to leave her there."

Ron sighed and turned to Hermione. Even as Hermione slept, she didn't look at peace. "We would never let her go there."

"That's what Harry said to her." Ginny told him. "I was hoping she was awake so I could say Sorry."

Ron nodded in understanding, but then something hit him. "Wait- St. Mugo's? What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

Ginny gave him a small smile. "Mom and dad are taking Hermione tomorrow to go through a psychological evaluation."

"An evaluation?"

"If her mind can ever be restored through magic or not." Ginny told him. "I hope it will. Hermione cannot go through life like this."

Ron started breathing heavily. "And if she fails?" He put a hand to his chest, as if to help his heart to calm down. "They'll trap her in a room and throw away the key!"

Ginny glared. "Ron, you know mom and dad would NEVER allow that!"

Ron contemplated her words and exhaled. "Yeah, you're right."

"I'm going. So are Harry and George. You?"

Ron looked at her and blinked.

"Right, dumb question." Ginny laughed. "I'll let mom and dad know." And she walked away.

Ron sat down again next to Hermione and took her hands into his, and gave them a short kiss. "Everything will be fine. I'll protect you, I promise. Tomorrow…I'll be as close as I possibly can. I'll be as far as they let me close. I'll never leave you again. Today was the worst thing I could've let them do to us. I should've fought harder to stay." He got tears. "But now, no one will ever hurt you. Never again. I promise


End file.
